Unintended Deceptions
by onyxpetals
Summary: A curious young dragon, a misunderstanding and marriage? parings: 2x5 eventually AU OOC WIP


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. Bandai does. *shrugs*

**Authors Notes:** This story is the first I've released upon ye mortals, I apologize if it causes your eyes to bleed. Also, English is not my strong point and I have no beta.

**Warnings:** … nothing much I guess… I can't even claim 2+5 yet, not to mention 2x5.

_A melodious voice was cooing as the baby emerged from its shell._ _He knew this voice…_

_It talked to him countless times when he was still in his egg._

_He opened his eyes…_ _It was the first time he saw his mother._

_He was half way out of his shell when he yawned widely, exposing rows of sharp teeth. The newborn dragon flexed his claws and played with his tail, trying to nip at it as it was swaying left and right._

_She smiled at him "Hello Wufei"_

The boy slowly opened his eyes and he found himself staring at unlit orbs above him.

The traces of his dreams faded as he awoke. _A memory long ago._

It was dark but he had _excellent vision_, every detail was perfectly clear – at least for him_._

There was a crick in his neck, it was probably because he was lying on his hair again and his head was trapped in that angle for quite some time. He sat up and ran his fingers through his long black tresses attempting to tame it a little. This was one thing he liked about this form; he liked having this hair thing, he liked it enough to grow it out and it was almost to his waist.

The boy looked around, his obsidian eyes taking in everything from the gold light orb containers dangling from the ceiling to the thick red carpets in the room, and it looked very grand and very… _human._ As far as his senses could tell, none of _those_ was near so he relaxed a little.

He was sitting in the middle of a huge ornately carved bed with red and black silk sheets.

Wufei toyed with the idea of flying off the bed since there was at least four and a half feet distance between him and the edge but he was too lazy to take out his wings so he opted to jump instead. He crouched and leapt, forgetting that he was in his human form and have no tail to balance him. There was a soft thud as he landed rather ungracefully on the stone floor. "Oops"

He headed for the window and opened the heavy red velvet curtains and was rewarded with the blinding rays of sunlight. He wasn't used to walking on two feet but he did practice and he was a quick learner.

The view from the window revealed a beautifully kept garden below; the garden had different kinds of flowers and plants: Roses, lilacs, tulips and chrysanthemums were some of it.

It made him smile… he loved flowers; it reminded him of his mother.

He noticed a huge wall spanning the length of what he could see. He must be in one of those castles that he'd once heard of. He turned around and examined the room.

Wufei was admiring a painting by the far corner when he heard footsteps coming – about three people, they stopped outside the room and there was a knock; he didn't answer.

His back was to the door when it opened. He turned around as a small woman came in and looked from the bed to the other parts of the room, she found him and smiled.

Wufei cocked his head to the side. _What a tiny human._ "Good morning madam, I apologize for coming in without your permission but I knocked and didn't hear you answer" the child like woman admonished him.

_Madam?!_ _I am thought to be a female?!_ He sputtered internally while keeping his face blank.

"My name is Yvette; may I inquire as to how you've slept?" The boy just stared at her.

She really was a small woman, barely five feet tall with a slim figure. Blonde curls reaching to her shoulders and framing her angelic face, she looked like a child and even sounded like one, but the way she held herself hinted that she was much older than what her looks make her out to be.

A few seconds passed and she concluded that she wasn't going to get any answer so she bowed and turned around to speak to someone behind her who Wufei guessed was another maid. "You are all dismissed" She took something from one of them; it turned out to be clothing.

Wufei was rather skittish around …_humans_, he wasn't afraid of them. Certainly not, he could flick his wrist and kill them instantly.

It was more like uneasiness because he wasn't used to having them so close. He studied them many times but he never interacted with them before, well he did once but that was a long time ago.

He was watching with wary eyes from the corner of the room as the door closed and the maid made her way to the bed and deposited the clothes that he guessed was for him. As the room was quite large, it took her a while to get there. "Madam, if you please? It's about time to get ready for breakfast." She beckoned for Wufei to follow her through a concealed door opposite the bed.

"A nice warm bath will do her majesty some good"

_Her majesty?!_ Apparently, he wasn't just a _female_now, but a _royal blooded female_. Interesting.

He supposed that he was quite a sight with his hair messed from sleeping, dressed in something that looked like it was sack of some sort once - which it was - reaching just a few inches past his knees and is held together with ropes tied around his chest and waist. His skin was covered in dirt and he was barefooted.

The young dragon never needed clothes before but humans covered themselves up so he figured that he also had to, as to not attract too much attention. He found a discarded sack and some rope by a farm just outside the forest he was hiding in and made himself clothes. He didn't bother on shoes; he liked being able to feel the earth underneath him as he walked. _Quite a sight indeed._

… _She did say bath right?_Yvette was standing by the door waiting for Wufei; he looked at her - closely watching her expression. She calmly bowed and smiled. _This human doesn't seem dangerous and I do feel the need to take a bath._He slowly made his way to through the door, making sure that he walked human – like.

****

At another part of the castle, the crown prince has just gotten the worst news of his life.

He was going to get married.

**To be continued...**


End file.
